Brick by Brick
by Kokoro893
Summary: Luna reflects upon her life while rebuilding her home.


The Golden Snitch

Mahoutokoro, Kaze

Doctor Who Day

4\. Write about longevity (age). Write about a character who has lived though much (not necessarily by age). Alternatively write about Albus Dumbledore( he can't be included in first prompt)

* * *

**Brick by Brick**

Freshly out of St. Mungo´s, Luna still aching from the damage she took during the final battle stood before the ruins of her home. Her father was beside himself. Relieved to have his only child back he summoned the iron cattle from the rumble. They drank a cup of earl grey sitting on one of the large stones scattered throughout the area.

The young blonde witch realized they had a lot of work to do. Using her wand she outlined the position of the walls. Starting with the biggest rocks the two of them levitated them into position. After a few stones, the young Ravenclaw came across a piece of white cloth. It was the lacy curtain her mother had picked out when she moved in.

Pandora´s relationship with the older publisher caused quite a controversy from the beginning. The neighbors talked and most of what was sais wasn´t nice. The fact that the odd couple wasn´t married yet when Luna was born didn´t help either.

The young witch picked the partly burnt cloth up and carefully folded it. She was sure that what was left of it could be rescued. Filling the gaps with smaller stones she heard the people whisper behind her back as if it happened right now.

Her mom told her not to worry as she continued to pick out the supplies she needed for her experiment. With the shopping bags in one hand and Luna in the other, they walked to the Leaking Culdrom to floo back home. The tiny witch had a hard time following her mom. Only being able to take small steps she desperately held on to her mother´s hand afraid of getting lost in the crowded alley.

Once the walls were raised, they started rebuilding the roof which was quite tricky. Xenophilius cast a Wingardium Leviosa and lifted the first of the eight wooden beams up. Luna brought the next one up and attached it to the first one. While her dad kept the construction in place the young witch repeated the process until the basic structure was self-supporting.

She was only eight. Luna stayed at home with her mom while her dad was out hunting Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and a good story. The Ravenclaw had a cauldron boiling over a hot flame while she conducted a series of experiments. The girl wanted to help her mom but the witch never forgot to put child-repelling charms on her setup. It wasn´t a special day, just business as usual. Luna was reading a book about Blibbering Humdinger.

BOOM

She dropped her book and instantly duck. She cried. Looking up all she saw was destruction. The explosion had destroyed everything in its proximity. The room was pitch black and she had trouble finding her mom. Her clothes were burnt and she looked wired lying on the floor like that. Luna wanted to reach out to her. She was in pain and Luna cried not knowing what to do. Her mom fought hard for every breath but not for long.

The roof tiles were in a terrible condition but instead of throwing the shards away they covered the rooftop with metal sheets first and then placed the shards over them like a mosaic. It was a tedious task but rewarding and somehow relaxing.

Luna was anxious. She wasn´t really looking forward to going to Hogwarts. She was worried that her dad wouldn´t manage on his own. Who would now tell him where his socks were. Not only did people talk badly about them but also they always had a look of pity on their faces. Luna wasn´t a sad person and even though she missed her mom terribly she also liked being so close to her dad.

Making friends was hard for her as she didn´t seem to fit in. The other Rawenclaws avoided her for most of the time. Not that she minded too much. She liked who she was and as time passed she managed to find people that liked her as well.

She had never thought she would be fighting death eaters but now it was the right thing to do. she wanted to support her friends and their odds were better with a witch more. The battle at the Department of Mysteries was tough et they somehow managed to survive.

Having Madam Pomfrey threat their injuries couldn´t help but notice that the older Gryffindor looked at her differently. Hermione had stopped looking down on her. The blonde witch felt proud to have earned her respect and made sure to visit her new friend daily at the hospital wing. The older witch was so happy to have her company that she didn´t even comment when she read the Quibbler to her.

Equipped with a hammer and nails Luna and Xenophilius repaired the wooden furniture. Since this wasn´t a task regularly done by them the result looked rather unconventional. Neither the chairs nor the table was straight. In fact, there was not a single right angle to be found. The construction wasn´t stable either, but magic prevented it from collapsing.

The was was hard. Not only were they constantly harrassed, had a hard time protecting the younger students from their death eater teacher but also she was kidnapped. The countless weeks she spent in the dark and moist dungeons of Malfoy Manor hoping it would end soon were difficult.

While they didn´t hurt her since she was a pureblood female and they were already fighting for the right to her womb, she still suffered greatly. She would have willingly taken Mr. Olliviander´s place. The wizard was old and didn´t recover well from the torture. Due to the humidity and the lack of sunlight their wounds wouldn´t heal and get infected. The young witch took care of him to the best of her abilities which frankly wasn´t much.

What was worse than sitting wandlessly in a dark cell was that she had no idea how her father was doing. The young witch desperately wanted to tell him that she was fine and that he should take care of himself.

After the furniture was fixed the two Lovegoods started to store those of their belongings that survived that blast back into their home. It was sad to see how much was beyond rescuable, how many of their treasured photographs were lost. Many of the items had memories attached to them.

Once the final battle had ended the young witch was just glad to have made it. She was grateful for being able to see her dad again and hopeful for a better future. But there were so many bodies. Too many people have lost their lives. And Luna herself had to fight her way back into the realm of the living.


End file.
